El sol y La luna
by Quatre de Barton
Summary: ¿que sucede cuando pasa el tiempo y el amor parece desaparecer? ¿por que no podemos decir lo que sentimos? ¿por que no permitimos la salida de ese sentimiento ? ¿por que importa tanto guardarlo? este es un Pov de Trowa. one shot. sugiero: una cancion de f


EL SOL Y LA LUNA

By Quatre de Barton

Gundam Wing 3x4

Dedicado a Loreto que es hoy su cumpleaños n/n gomen ne quería yo al principio hacer una de Duo x Heero, ya comenzando... vi... que no... me sale... y le seguí pero ya no me sale! Y me vi muy complicada al hacer el fic de 2x1, por eso es que al final puse de personajes a Trowa y Quatre... y pues bueno espero que les guste, que lo disfruten mucho y sobre todo que me posten rews! Puse mi mayor esfuerzo xD es un POV DE Trowa, aun que iba a ser de Heero ¬¬ jejeje bueno nn Con mucho cariño aquí esta un ONE SHOT de 3x4. FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEEEEE MI LORETITO mi LUZ DE LUNA Y SOL! siento mucho que no sea 2x1 u/u perdón. Espero te llegué lo otro nn y también te guste.

Mmm que será mas bella? El sol o la luna? ( así! Por hacer esa pregunta me salió esta idea xD aun que nada que ver ¬¬ y es que la mayoría me responde que la luna TT, pero aunque a mi me guste la luna, me gusta Quatre ¬¬ ... entienden no? XD aun cuando ame y adore a Trowa! Yo soy Quatre me tengo que dar ánimos! )

"después de que se oculte el sol y la luna, cubra la noche entera, podré estar solo, si una estrella fugaz viajara... me encontraría en la tierra, cerca de aquella ciudad"

(me inspire en las canciones de Trowa y Quatre xD para eso en Stars gaze... y la de Trowa pos la de clown y Ai Wa Ryuusei. Ya lo demas lo invente XD)

¡Felices fiestas patrias México!

Soltando el cuerpo, su erguida espalda y erizada piel, dejaba observar las tetillas ya excitadas y la cintura sumergida alzando sus costillas, sus manos sostenidas de cada una de las sabanas ya apretadas por la fuerza, las piernas firmes, blancas... suaves, pasaban por mis caderas entre cada una de las envestidas, sentía flotar, me sentía venir una y otra vez, verlo ahí, con su rostro bicolor, esos gestos de placer y dolor... mis sentidos cubrían la mayor parte del todo, escucharlo venir era mi mayor deseo, vernos a ambos desnudos, y con ello ya erectos, oírnos de placer... hizo expulsarle su máxime y seguido por el mío, después de ya no poder pensar en nada.

Caí rendido sobre sus brazos, no podía respirar siquiera, era evidente, me gustaba estar en él, oír sus latidos, sentir en su piel el sudor combinado con el mío... solíamos hacerlo cada cuando se ocultaba el sol, de media noche, corría a sus brazos y nos cubríamos a la luz de aquella luna tras su ventana. Las sabanas combinadas a las cortinas de tul y el beso de buenas noches, creaban una hermosa madrugada. Las madrugadas, eran casi lo mismo al salir de su alcoba, brincar el balcón, correr por los escalones y procurar que nadie vea ni mi sombra... igual a como cuando entraba a ella.

Por la mañana, busco su mirada... aquellos ojos que penetran mis pupilas, que me prendan del tiempo y del espacio... pero... no recibo nada, nada más que indiferencia... ¿por qué¿por qué tiene que ser así¿Por que no podemos demostrar aquello que sentimos sin importar lo demás? Tiene meses así... alejado, lo sujeto pero... él se sigue, sin piedad me arrebata de sus brazos, me impide que lo vea que le pregunte, que le diga cuanto le amo... por que... le amo... pero ¿él me amara a mi después de tanto tiempo¿es por eso que no me responde?

Hoy llegué al mismo lugar y antes de que pudiese besarlo de sus labios pude oír articular un- espera Trowa...- ¿es que ahora ya no desea que suceda? Pero permití que hablara- ya no... ya no quiero que vengas... – mi cuerpo no respondía, el alejo mis brazos de los suyos y su mirada de incertidumbre cambio a melancolía. Y lo que pude preguntar era lo que siempre tuve en mente- ¿por qué?- me dio la espalda y llego asta a su cama para sentarse con lentitud, como si estuviese cansado... supongo que era así... ya habían pasado mas de 10 años después de aquella guerra y era de suponerse que él estaba cansado de verme...

-ya no puedo más Trowa... no puedo vivir en una mentira, en hipocresías ni mucho menos quiero seguir huyendo... quiero que... quiero que... nos separemos Trowa...- no todos podemos responder de la misma forma, es evidente... me dolía lo que estaba escuchando, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptar lo que el quería... aun cuando yo lo amara más que a nada... él estaba decidido a ello y esperaba una respuesta mía en mi mirada... desolada...

Suspiro con un tono algo molesto, claro, al no recibir respuesta opto por no hacer mas que seguir diciéndome lo que pensaba yo que era. –ya no quiero verte, me lastimas, odio que no me respondas... y no soportaría una noche mas a tu lado...- escucharlo decir eso, me helo el cuerpo, una corriente de frió cubrió mi pecho, escuche claramente el crujir del corazón que yacía roto. Ninguna lagrima broto de mi rostro, estaba estático. Después de varios segundos... reaccione y me dispuse a dar media vuelta, cerré los ojos y baje con lentitud hasta llegar a las escaleras, volteo por última vez para verlo... a lo lejos pude observar que él me miraba con rencor, en seguida cerro las ventanas que en ocasiones mostraron ante nosotros el reflejo de la bella luz de luna. No pude soportarlo... ¿por qué me hacia esto, por que me hizo vivir una mentira? Y aun cuando debí haberme molestado... no pude...

Meses mas tarde, caminando por aquellas calles húmedas y frías, trataba de cubrirme lo mas que podía, salí para comprar cena y algunos otros víveres, tropecé sin querer con una joven, quien enseguida me pidió una disculpa, pero cayeron algunas cosas las cuales recogí inmediatamente. Al subir la mirada, en aquella esquina, lo vi de nuevo, cabellos dorados como el oro, lucia como el sol, ese tintineo en ellos, su olor a dulce... era él, decidí incorporarme y correr un poco para llegar a él y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado... pero... algo de sopetón me detuvo... –He..e..ro?-

¿Era Heero? No podía creerlo... lo que veía... no podía comprenderlo...

Por la impresión, cayeron al suelo de nuevo todo lo que había comprado. ¿qué era lo que había visto? ... eran ellos dos ... ¿abrazados¿es que acaso... acaso, él termino con lo nuestro para ir a los brazos de mi mejor amigo, apreté mis puños con fuerza... y sabiendo que no podía yo hacer nada, sin ganas termine hincándome, ellos desaparecieron entre las calles. Golpeé el piso... sentía rabia, el dolor era tan fuerte, lo amaba no podía evitar sentirlo, el dolor... no lo soportaba... no supe si era solo eso o el coraje en mis pestañas por verlos juntos...mucho menos cuando había sido con mi mejor amigo ¿cómo pudo hacerme eso Heero? Me repetía, no me explicaba como pudieron hacerme esto... aun cuando él ya no fuese nada mío... y de hecho, siempre me pregunte si realmente fui algo para que yo dijera "nuestro", pero también sentía rencor por la traición de Heero, él que sabia lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros.

Ese día vagué por las calles tratando de buscar una respuesta, tratando de recordar cuando fue el momento en el que él y Heero... pero no la encontraba... la única forma que tenia era preguntárselo a él mismo, aun cuando no quisiera verme... pero en cuanto llegaba para asaltar su alcoba escuche entre la ventana cerrada ruidos, supuse que era lo que sucedía... mi coraje fue aun peor, pero pude controlarme y no saltar a matarlos a ambos... no tenia derecho de hacerlo... comprendí que quizá... no.. Heero pudo darle lo que yo nunca pude.

Me regrese a mi apartamento y poco después viaje para ir con mi hermana Catherine, pasaron dos años después de eso... no supe ni quise saber mas de ellos... ya lo había perdido, eso me dolía, era lo único que amaba y aun cuando sintiera eso, decidí que él fuese feliz con Heero...

-¿Trowa?- Catherine me llama ¿pasara algo?- toma- me entrega un sobre, lo recibo, pero no tiene remitente, le pregunto de quien es y ella me responde que lo abra, accedo y cuando leo las primeras líneas supe que era de él. Camine un poco y Catherine dio vuelta, me senté en el banco donde colocaba las cubetas de alimento, comencé a leer y decía:

"_Para mi amado Trowa._

_Trowa... mi ... querido Trowa... yo espero que estés bien... y... ¿sabes? Pensé que vendrías algún día para decirme algo sobre lo que te dije en aquella ocasión... pero jamás paso... en aquel entonces cuando todas las noches eran eternas, cuando el sol se oculta y la luna alumbraba nuestro amor... ¿recuerdas que era nuestra manera de decir que nos veríamos? Siempre decía yo: 'después de que se oculte el sol y la luna cubra la noche entera, podré estar solo' en aquellas juntas... tu siempre tan callado, observando todo, y... tan indiferente a cualquier acción... yo.. ahora creo poder decirte toda la verdad..._

_¿Cuando comenzamos a estar juntos? Lo ...¿recuerdas?" _

En mi mente se vinieron recuerdos, si... aun recuerdo aquel paso dado por él, acercándose, sin importar si alguien estaba ahí o no, sin pensarlo mucho me beso y yo al principio no sabia que hacer, él ya me había dicho lo que sentía, pero eso fue un poco sorpresivo, pronto correspondí su beso, aquel que fue aquí, justo aquí en el circo, me tiro al pasto y ambos caímos sin dejarnos de besar, abrió mi mano y la unió con la suya, depositando una nota en la que decía "allá arriba en las estrellas... después de que se oculte el sol y la luna cubra la noche entera, podré estar solo, si una estrella fugaz viajara... me encontraría en la tierra, cerca de aquella ciudad, donde una vez vi llegar el amor que caminaba" detuvo el beso y se levanto para correr hasta su auto e irse, en cuanto leí la nota, ya sabia a lo que se refería, ese mismo día salí del circo y me presente a la cita, viaje a la tierra y llegué hasta aquella casa, pronto vi una luz en aquella recamara, la misma que yo antes había conocido... abrió su ventana... y dijo "desde ahora la mantendré abierta para observar las estrellas y la luna quien vigilará mi sueño" eso fue el comienzo de unos largos años...

De los cuales no quedan mas que recuerdos...

Continué su lectura de aquella carta.

"_Trowa... ¿lo recuerdas? Aquellas noches, aquellos versos... aquellos días? Trowa.. siempre fuiste mi luz de luna... tan tenue, tan tersa, tan bella...eres esa luz que me da paz... que me brinda calor, que me deja mostrar tu alma... pura y blanca... _

_Mi querido y amado Trowa... no sabes... no sabes... cuanto extraño tu mirada, tu voz... tu piel... casi catorce años de conocerlo, mas de diez de amarlo... ¿por qué sabes, no? Que jamás deje de amarte como lo hice la primera vez, si... lo se... se lo que dije esa ocasión... pero... mi terquedad fue mas fuerte que otra cosa aquel día... y es que estaba cansado, demasiado... sabíamos que no podíamos avanzar mucho, pero que al menos...al menos tenia yo esperanzas...de que ... lo que si podíamos hacer era decirnos lo cuanto que nos amábamos... cosa... que jamás paso... en estos años de pasión y deseo... jamás me dedicaste una palabra de amor Trowa... al principio, pensé que era con tiempo que lo dijeras... pero paso mucho... y jamás escuche de tus labios esa afirmación, no estoy justificándome, de hecho te pido perdón por decirte muchas mentiras..." _

Aquí, lo confirmaba, no podía soportar seguir leyendo esto... quería saber si había sido el quien lo había traído, ahora si que no podía perdonarlo... me levante de aquel banco y me dirigí a buscar a Catherine, y estando con ella le pregunte – ¿donde esta?- molesto yo, ella solo se acerco y me tomo de los hombros –la encontré en tu camper y solo decía "Trowa" así que te lo lleve, no se quien la trajo Trowa...- mire de nuevo el sobre, pero solo me cercioré de la contestación de mi hermana, desilusionado y dudoso, retome la lectura donde me había quedado

"_Mentiras... que... ahora viendo los resultados no fueron buenos... una de ellas es decirte que ya no quería verte, que ya no... ya no quiero que vengas... ya no puedo más Trowa... no puedo vivir en una mentira, en hipocresías ni mucho menos quiero seguir huyendo... quiero que... quiero que... nos separemos Trowa...ya no quiero verte, me lastimas, odio que no me respondas... y no soportaría una noche mas a tu lado...- si... todo lo que dije aquella ocasión no era verdad... y te diré por que lo hice entonces... tras los años que llevábamos sin que supiese yo lo que realmente éramos... me desespero... cada día era lo mismo, siempre trate de sacarte algo distinto de tu rostro, pero lo único que había logrado en todo ese tiempo era tu misma mirada... de frialdad, de indiferencia... así que lo primero que pude hacer era mentirte, ocultar mis sentimientos y mostrar mi coraje ante esa mala obtención de respuestas... por momentos me sentí como tu... juguete... que solo lo utilizabas para saciar tu deseo, quería de algún modo huir de ti en esos momentos... por eso me alejaba... y me lastimaba mas ver que tú no decías nada... que no me mostrabas tus sentimientos... quise hacerme el desentendido, el que no sentí, al igual que tu... pero... te digo ... ¿ la verdad? ... no me funciono... no puedo, simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte, te amo Trowa y aun cuando te hallas ido de mi lado, te seguiré amando asta... mi muerte... y quizás después de ella... te siga amando... _

_Ese día, el dolor de ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta ni una sonrisa... nada... me sentí fatal, me moleste, no puedo negarlo... y no quería no podía soportar otra noche así... por eso.. decidí terminar lo nuestro... odiaba eso de "esconder" lo que sentíamos... odiaba tener que aparentar que eras solo un amigo... odiaba aun mas que tu no dijeras nada para conmigo... vivíamos en un total silencio... y yo... no lo soportaba... cuando te dije eso... pensé.. pensé que dirías con ello algo.. pero... solo dijiste un por que, frió e indiferente ... ¿qué no era evidente? la verdad... no se, si fue así... pero yo estaba muy enojado por tu manera de querer arreglar las cosas... y de todas maneras, me equivoque... cometí el peor error y de ahí... siguieron los demás... me equivoque al pensar que volverías para una explicación... _

_y cuando Duo te siguió, chocaste con el, pretendió ser una chica para que tu observaras que estábamos en la esquina... Heero y yo pensamos que irías a pedirnos una explicación por la supuesta 'traición' que debo confesar fue también idea mía para que regresaras conmigo... y que también fue un fracaso... jamás nos seguiste y la verdad para envidia mía, ellos terminaron por usar 'nuestra' recamara... ellos siempre me dijeron que no funcionaria... pero... nunca los escuche... ahora yo creo que debe ser muy tarde... ¿verdad?... _

_Trowa... mi Trowa... te amo tanto... por favor perdona el daño que te hice, pero quiero que sepas que jamás deje de amarte, mucho menos... seria capas de traicionarte... ojala algún día... podamos hacer realidad nuestro hermoso sueño... por que sabes? Me contó Heero lo que soñabas... yo también tenia el mismo sueño... aquel donde tu y yo..."_

El texto no tenia continuación. ¿es que todo había sido verdad¿todo aquello había pasado por que así lo había planeado él? Pero.. por que? ... por que hasta ahora? Necesitaba hablar con él a toda costa, así que recogí la carta y la metí de nuevo al sobre, busque por los cajones de la mesa donde había puesto todo lo que tenia guardado, fotos, recuerdos... teléfonos... tome un papel donde estaba su teléfono anotado y otros mas abajo por si no estaba disponible el primero... corrí por el mas cerca de los teléfonos públicos y llame...

Pero el contestador decía que estaba apagado, llame a los otros... pero nada paso... después opte por llamar al de Heero seguramente él estaba con Heero y Duo. Los tonos eran largos y yo desesperadamente ansioso... por fin parecían haber contestado.

#moshi, moshi! Lo siento pero ahora no estamos, déjanos un mensaje y luego nos comunicamos contigo # colgué, era la voz de Duo, parecían no estar pero de todas formas deje el mensaje –Duo? Heero? Quatre esta con ustedes? Por favor necesito hablar con el urgente, necesito ... necesito decirle... necesito decirle cuanto lo amo... Quatre tiene que saber que yo también lo amo. Por favor si están ahí respondan...- se corto... decidí explicarle a mi hermana pero en cuanto llegué vi a Duo y a Heero ahí, me encontré feliz por que pensé que tendría que buscarlos por todo el espacio, pero verlos a los dos ahí ... me animo, así que llegué y lo primero que pregunto es - ¿y Quatre?- estaba emocionado jamás lo había demostrado, pero ahora lo hacia, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que cambiar, por que Quatre me ama y tengo que mejorar para él, tenia una oportunidad de explicarle, de decírselo y no podía esperar mas.- anda Duo dime donde esta? Dime? Esta aquí? Vino con ustedes? Dime? – mi hermana llego y me abrazo muy fuerte, no supe por que, entonces Duo me miro con una sonrisa entristecida, Heero solo miraba a la nada, vi sus ropas... y lo único que pude preguntar es -¿qué ... que sucede... que pasa por que están así vestidos? – Catherine mejo de abrazarme y la mire¿estaba llorando?...

...Heero, Duo... Cath... díganme... que... no es verdad... por que están de negro¿qué... que paso?... ¿le... paso algo a Quatre verdad?...díganme que él esta bien?... Heero? Duo? RESPÓNDANME!

Duo no pudo mas y salió de ahí, Heero solo se acerco a mi y me dijo algo que detuvo todo... algo... que jamás... podré perdonar... esta vida si que había sido cruel... no... fui yo... yo fui el tonto que cometió el peor error de su vida... no hablar...

-lo siento, Trowa... se que es difícil... pero... Quatre murió hoy en la mañana, acabamos de venir del panteón... lo asaltaron... lo ... lo siento... nosotros enviamos la carta en cuanto la vimos en su escritorio... donde él permanecía después de dos horas... perdón por no poderte avisar...si no hasta ahora... lo siento de verdad...-

-mu...e... Quatre... mi Quatre... mi... sol...- mis ojos se nublaron y sentí como caían de mi rostro gotas de agua fría, mis ojos no cerraban... y ya nada escuchaba... las ultimas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, parecían clavos sobre mis oídos... los cuales sangraban como mi alma sangraba al verlo ahí tendido... su nombre en aquella placa... con un jarrón lleno de rosas rojas... tome los alcatraces que recordaba aquel sueño... del cual nunca pude escuchar si era el mismo... por que unos mal nacidos le arrebataron en ese instante la vida a mi pequeño ángel...

-Quatre te amo... y siempre te amare...-susurre al viento, mis piernas pesaban y tambaleaban una con otra, no tenia control de ellas... mis pensamientos solo giraban en el pudo ser... pero nunca fue... –perdóname por favor... por favor perdona por nunca habértelo dicho... por nunca demostrarte que tu siempre has sido mi bella luz de Sol que ilumina mis noches tristes... si te lo hubiese dicho antes ... quizá esto jamás hubiese pasado...

lagrimas cayeron en aquella lapida

Recuerdos de Trowa ( nota de autor : es bueno que escuchen música muy triste para recordar a gusto los buenos momentos de Quatre y Trowa en la serie.)

Escena donde se conocen sobre sus gundams

escena donde tocan juntos aquella melodía

escena donde se despide Trowa y Quatre lo mira desde su ventana

escena donde se encuentran en san francisco

escenas de la sonrisa de Quatre

escenas del llanto cuando Quatre va en su búsqueda

escena donde Quatre le dice que lo ama

escena donde este salva a Quatre

escena donde Quatre va a verlo al circo

escena donde planean el escape en los preventiv

escena donde Quatre le da la nota

Escenas donde Quatre dice su nombre "Trowa..." "Trowa..." "Trowa!" "Trowa?" "Trowa! –rie-"

regresa a la escena donde Quatre le dice "nos vemos pronto amigo Trowa..." desde su ventana... aquella ventana donde muchas veces Quatre y Trowa habían demostrado su amor a la Luna y a las estrellas.

Owari


End file.
